Dino Crisis 3: Chaos Continues
by mzjazz
Summary: Regina is sent to a research facility near New Zealand where the government reports that they lost contact with the researchers. She finds out that the government is continuing with Third Energy research and has to stop another crisis from happening.
1. Prologue

Dino Crisis 3: Chaos Continues  
  
Author's notes: I don't own the Dino Crisis series. Like before, I love to write about the survival horror genre. If you haven't checked out my previous two stories, 'Resident Evil: The Fall of Umbrella' or 'Resident Evil: The Nightmare Returns' please read them. There will be a sequel coming soon to my RE stories (once I am done with this). So make sure you read the first two before you read on with the third, because the next one will have detail from both stories. For now, I hope you enjoy this piece from the Dino Crisis area. Enjoy!  
  
Prologue  
  
An isolated Island, 90 miles east from New Zealand  
  
The Initializer and the Stabilizer were placed successfully into the Third Energy generator. The scientists were glad to operate a device that could excel such power. They didn't understand why Dr. Kirk didn't want to come and see this. He said, "Sorry, I am just not interested," and walked away. They didn't hear from the doctor since then.  
  
They began to type away at the computers, when a voice on the intercom said, "WARNING: THIRD ENERGY REACHING CRITICAL POINT, CEASE OPERATION IMMEDIATLEY." They didn't understand why this was happening. Each scientist tried frantically to shut it down. After a few minutes of flashing red lights, the place began to shake up.  
  
"WARNING: SYSTEM OVERLOAD. REPEATE, SYSTEM OVERLOAD. THIRD ENERGY HAS SURPASSED. PLEASE EVACUATED IMMEDIATELY." There was a flash of blue light that came from the generator. The generator blew up and the blue light overcame the scientists. It was just a quick wave of blue light. One of the scientists got up and checked the place.  
  
He left the control room to check the generator. It was just only a moment when he began screaming, and a bloody head was thrown at the window. A roar came from the outside, and the figures came into the control room. 


	2. Past and Present

Past and Present  
  
Regina awoke in her bedroom. She stirred around, checked the time, and got up. She went to the mirror in her bathroom and washed her face. Her hair was messed up, and she fell asleep in her clothes again, which was just a black tank top shirt with black shorts. She got undressed and took a long hot bath.  
  
She lay down in the bubbly water and relaxed. She took her time washing herself. After she was done, she just laid in there. Regina almost dozed off when her phone rang. "Damn," she said. She grabbed a towel, wrapped herself in it, ran to her phone, and answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Regina! Long time no see girl." It was Rick.  
  
"Hey, Rick. I didn't hear from you in awhile."  
  
"Same here. Listen, we're being called in for a mission and we have to be there ASAP. Okay?"  
  
"Sure, what time?"  
  
"Four o'clock."  
  
"Alright, later."  
  
"Later."  
  
They hung up. Regina began to think what the mission could be. It's been three years since she was on a mission, and her last one was-she tried to forget about that. It was over a long time ago.  
  
When Regina came back from 2055, she asked the government endlessly on making another time gate to rescue Dylan Morton and his daughter Paula. Her request was denied again, and again, and again. They even said to her that they didn't want another crisis from happening and just to except the inevitable. After that, she took an extended vacation so she could get her mind off of it. She did eventually, but just never forgave herself for not rescuing him. I am sorry, Dylan. I tried.  
  
The mission was in less than seven hours. She didn't think sitting around in a soaking wet towel wasn't going to help. She went to her bedroom and got ready. A few minutes later, she was dressed in her casual clothes (which was a dark blue shirt, jeans, and her leather jacket) to the briefing.  
  
Matt was in firing range, practicing on his targeting with a scope on his gun. He didn't like it that much, he preferred on shooting without the damn thing. After shooting off his first clip, he took off the scope, slapped in a fresh clip, and was ready to shoot again when he saw that the person next door to him was making perfect accuracy. He saw it was Regina, he thought it would be her. "Your doing good there, Regina." Matt said. Regina noticed Matt's target and said, "Scope again, Matt?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't even target with it."  
  
"Go with laser sightings, it's a lot better than the scope." Matt agreed. Regina stood behind him to see how good he did without the scope. Matt shot off five rounds into the center of the target, seven around the head, and the last four around the chest. He was really good at shooting. Matt was a weapons specialist just like her. They were partners for three years and got along quite well.  
  
It was Regina's turn. She put in a clip, aimed, and shot the hell out of the target. Matt looked and said, "What do you do, sleep with that thing on your pillow?"  
  
"I would if I slept." Regina said as she smiled and so did he. Regina carried her Glock 35 and had it loaded with 40 S&W rounds. She sometimes loaded the gun with 9mm rounds, but these bullets were powerful. Matt carried a Walther P99, and it was also loaded with 40 S&W rounds. Matt liked it. Regina remembered he was ordered to take an alternative standard issue. The gun he had before was an eight shot Smith & Wesson, with the standard .38 Special.  
  
During a mission, Matt was in a firefight with assassins. He tried to get his gun out, but it was snagged in his holster, and went off. Since then, Regina visited Matt and helped nurse him back to health. When he got back, he was ordered to find a different gun. If he refused, then it was back to weapons duty. That's when he decided to go with the Walther. It was very compatible, lightweight, and easy to carry unlike that Smith & Wesson of his.  
  
It was time for the briefing. Regina and Matt met up with Rick and Gail in the briefing room. 


	3. Plan

Plan  
  
Everyone was reading the reports in the briefing room. It said that one of the government's research facilities had lost communication with the main land. Baker walked into the room. "Morning, agents." Baker was the head of the S.O.R.T division. He had come to give the basics of the mission.  
  
"You all read about it, our research facility out in New Zealand had lost communication and we can reach them. Damn near lucky if we do contact them again." Baker said as he sat down. "I want a report within 1500 hours. If it's just a bug in the communications, all right then. But if something happened there, I want to know."  
  
"What are they conducting there, sir?" Regina asked.  
  
"That's confidential for now. Anymore questions? No? Good. Now, away you go."  
  
Confidential? As I recall, something like that nearly got us killed because we were not properly briefed, Regina thought. Regina knew Baker was holding out on something, but she had to do what she was told.  
  
Matt and Regina were getting the weapons ready in the duffle bags. Regina was snapping fresh clips into the handguns while Matt double checked on the correct ammunition. Matt saw the Czech RG34 grenade in his locker. This grenade was specially made for one of Matt's friends when he was in the service. It had a half stick of dynamite and a half-pound of C4, which was enough to blow up half a two-story house. He took it and tossed it into the duffle bag. He always took that grenade with him for good luck on most missions, and who knows when it might come in handy.  
  
Regina glimpsed and saw the grenade and said, "Matt, is that a grenade? I didn't know we were taking explosives with us on this mission."  
  
"We're not." Regina was confused, "Then why do you have," Regina took the grenade and automatically knew what it was, "a Czech RG34 with you on a mission?"  
  
"It was a long time ago when I was in the service. An old friend of mine named James Torres had a thing for explosives. He had a cache load of these customized to have more of a bang than any regular grenade, in other words, the minute this thing hits its target, it detonates on impact."  
  
"Whoa," Regina said. "And how did you manage to get this?"  
  
"He gave it to me as a gift, and I've been carrying it around as for good luck ever since." Regina was impressed by this and said, "Well, Matt, as you always are, you've just put a whole new shine on the word 'Over Kill'."  
  
"Not yet at least." Matt said. They both smiled and got the equipment ready.  
  
"Come one, ladies! We have to be at the island within eight hours!" Gail yelled as the choppers propellers were spinning off. Everyone jumped in and buckled up. The chopper lifted into the air and flew off towards the horizon. Regina checked the longitudes and latitudes of the map of the island. What could they be conduction there? Regina thought. I am probably going to find out anyway. Regina rested her head on the side of the chopper, and slept for the remaining hours. 


	4. Arrival

Arrival  
  
Matt was cleaning his gun when he saw Rick and Gail arguing over a card game. Matt didn't bother in listening to them as it always resulted in a fistfight. Matt turned to see Regina sleeping; she looked peaceful. Matt admitted, Regina looked lovely when she sleeps. She stirred and muttered something. Is she having a nightmare? Matt thought of waking her, but she was already coming too.  
  
Regina checked to see where she was and said, "How long are we?"  
  
"Ten, fifteen minutes." Matt said. Matt put his P99 back into his hip holster and said to Regina, "Are you okay, Regina? You looked like you were having a nightmare or something."  
  
"I'm okay," Regina said. "Just some bad memories." Regina got her gun and ammo belt on. A few minutes later, the red light was on, indicating that they are at their jump point. Regina remembered about what happened last time she and the guys jumped out of a chopper together, they lost Cooper and he was presumed dead. Then after that.  
  
"Let's all be careful about going on down, if anyone doesn't make it at the rendezvous point, then call on your wrist comm., as soon as possible. Okay?" Regina said. Everyone nodded and jumped out of the chopper one by one.  
  
Regina was already at the rendezvous point with Gail and Rick. Matt was gone for more than five minutes. What if something happened to him? What if he's at sea, drowning in his chute? What if he was, "Hey, guys!" Matt said. "Sorry if I didn't make in time, that damn drift carried me to the far side of the beach."  
  
"That's alright," Regina said.  
  
"Okay, kids," Gail said in a commanding voice. "Let's get moving."  
  
Dr. Edward Kirk was in his laboratory, watching the screens on his computer system, while playing minesweeper on the computer. Kirk had been the adviser and second in command of the remaking of the Third Energy. The new head of the project had taken over everything that Kirk had once done. His name was Dr. Robert Cane, a graduated college student that was assigned to take over Kirk's project. Kirk had no idea where Cane was, by chance; he was probably dead like the others.  
  
Kirk had seen to it that the Third Energy generator would malfunction and cause another accident. Like before, Dinosaurs are crawling everywhere. Kirk had witnessed everyone die on his computer monitors. It was very gruesome. The scientist that came out to check on the generator was gouged open from the intestines and his head was ripped off just as he was screaming for help. The Velociraptors had worked their way from the lower levels to the main ground within hours.  
  
However, it wasn't just Raptors that were running around. Kirk had just seen a Dinosaur with a hood like head an hour ago. It spat something on the camera and attacked it. The T-rexes had done the most damage to the facility and killed the army on the main level. Kirk was safe in his lab, the door was locked and he had a pistol just incase of any beast or panicking personnel came in. Kirk believed that everyone deserved this. They deserved this as a punishment for taking away his life's work. No one will ever take Third Energy away from me, ever. Kirk thought.  
  
One of the monitors was blinking; indicating that someone or something was outside. Kirk pressed a button and turned it on, some Special Forces team had arrived. Where they a special team? Kirk thought. He zoomed in on one of them, a young woman with red hair. Regina! It was those damn government agents, probably here to take him back to the mainland. Kirk went into a furious rampage and knocked over a lamp on his desk and paused for a moment, catching his breath.  
  
He thought about it and smiled, they are going to face more Dinosaurs, but Kirk isn't going to let them take him back this time. They are going to have to fight these Dinosaurs and a few new ones to get to him. There was someone pounding on his door, begging to come in. "Kirk, please, let me in! For God's sake, let me in!" Kirk did the polite thing and let the man in. It was Cane, he had been slashed on the chest and blood was oozing onto his lab coat.  
  
"Kirk, thank goodness your alright!" Cane said with happiness. "What are these things, Kirk? You know, don't you?" Cane said as he was watching the monitors. He saw as the agents were making their way to the facility. "Look, help is here! Thank god!" Kirk turned off the monitor, Cane looked at him with confusion. "Kirk, what are you doing? Don't you see that help is here?! We can finally get out of this-" Kirk pointed a gun at Cane's head.  
  
"I don't care about that, what I do care is getting my results so I can develop a more advanced Third Energy device."  
  
"Your insane," Cane said. "You murdered all of those innocent people for what? For results?"  
  
"Yes," Kirk shot Cane in the head and watched as blood splattered onto the monitors. The body fell to the ground with a thump and Kirk smiled as he relieved himself from another annoyance. But, there is another one coming. Those agents. Kirk thought of a plan to rid of the agents in time so he can continue with analyzing the final results, and realized that there was a problem. If he tried to kill them himself, it's highly possible that the beasts will kill him too. All right, Kirk thought, if the beasts kill them, fine. If not, then I'll deal with them myself. Kirk laughed, as he knew that this would all go by quickly and smoothly. 


	5. Ominous Feeling

Ominous Feeling  
  
"Almost got it," Rick said as he was cracking a security lock on a metal door with a door decoder. Gail, Matt, and Regina were watching the area for any guards. They made it into the compound with ease. No guards firing they're weapons, no alarms going off, it was as though everyone and everything here had disappeared. Regina had a feeling that something had gone wrong here. It just doesn't make sense, Regina thought.  
  
A moment passed when, "Hey guys, look at this." Matt said pointing out to something on the ground. It was a shotgun, little bits of blood were right by the weapon. I really don't like this, Regina thought as she checked the ground. This was definitely bringing back some memories for her and the guys. Regina immediately picked up the shotgun and examined it; it was already loaded and ready to fire. She cocked it and rejoined the others.  
  
Regina met up with Matt; he noticed that she was carrying a new gun, "A Spas 12, Regina? Wish I had one."  
  
"If I find another, I'll give it to you."  
  
"Awesome," Matt said. Rick finally opened the door with the decoder, and they entered the facility.  
  
In the control, they found no one in there. Rick was already getting a little pale in the face, as this was looking extremely familiar to him. The place looking completely deserted, no signs of people, yeah everything looks familiar. Let's just hope this isn't happening again, Rick thought. He typed away at the monitor, he found out that one of the cameras were facing another angle, as though it broke off the wall and facing the ground.  
  
Gail walked up to Rick and said, "Find anything?"  
  
"Other than most of these cameras are messed up, no."  
  
"Shit," Gail said. "See if you can find anything else, Rick. Regina, Matt and I are going to search the first floor of this place and see if there is anyone here."  
  
"Gotcha," Rick said as he was typing away at the computer.  
  
Regina and Matt were searching an office that was right by the computer room. Matt was concerned about what was going on, "Regina," Matt said. "Is it happening again?"  
  
"I don't know." She said as she was sitting on one of the desks. I noise came from outside the hall. Both of Matt and Regina raised they're weapons, "I'll check it out," Matt said as he went outside the hall. Regina continued searching the office until she heard Matt's gunfire. She ran out of the office and saw something that terrified her, a Raptor, and it was ready to kill Matt with one swipe of its claw. Matt was pinned to the ground with the Raptor's foot on his chest; his gun was two feet away. It was impossible for him to grab it in time.  
  
Regina raised her Glock and fired three rounds into the Raptor's chest. It raised its head to see Regina and began to charge at her. She took out the shotgun and raised it high enough to give a shot, and shot the Raptor in the head. Regina fell back from the recoil of the shotgun and saw as the Raptor's head was blown into pieces of flesh. Matt came with his gun drawn on the dead Raptor to make sure it was dead.  
  
"Are you alright, Matt?"  
  
"Yeah, what about you?"  
  
"Same," Regina said as she got up and checked the casing from the spent shell. "Someone must've really wanted some knock down power," Regina said as she read that the shell was a 12-gauge magnum casing. Powerful to eradicate a target into nothing. This would be really useful, Regina thought.  
  
Rick and Gail came running to them with their weapons ready, and saw the Raptor's dead carcass. "Son of a bitch," Gail said. "Not these guys again."  
  
"Let's just get back to the computer room." Regina said as they walked down the corridor to the computer room.  
  
Kirk saw it all on the monitor. Regina came and shot the beast with a shotgun. Kirk knew that the agents from before were back for something. He wasn't familiar with the new one, but, judging from the monitor, he was a stout fellow. How can they survive the Raptor's attack? Kirk thought. It didn't matter; there were more of the beasts everywhere in the facility.  
  
Kirk walked over to a delirium brief case on the counter. Inside was all of the data on the Third Energy, the data to build the initializer and the stabilizer, and other important documents. Kirk had it all ready, except for the final results. He would have that when he leaves the island and prepares another Third Energy generator. The only problem is to get out of here, Kirk thought. There was an airfield nearby that the military used. If I can just make it over there, Kirk thought as he was beginning to come up with a plan. 


	6. Time Change

Time Change  
  
Regina was reloading the shotgun while Matt was going through the bags to find more weapons. Rick was at the computer system, trying to see what he could do by hacking into the terminal. Gail was calling for the chopper, "I don't give a shit, you get your ass over here now and pick us up!"  
  
"Alright, but it'll take some time for me to get there, Gail." The pilot said.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Five hours." Gail was already red in the face with anger. "Just hang in there for the mean time. Over and out." The pilot beeped off the radio.  
  
"Five hours? I am sorry guys, but we're not going to last five minutes!" Rick said, once he heard the news. "Guys! Come on, we did this shit before, remember?" Regina said trying to calm Gail and Rick down. "Listen, we're just going to stake out this security office until the chopper comes. So all we got to do is wait, okay?"  
  
Everyone was quiet but they knew what they had to do, they couldn't risk going anywhere right now. They all just had to sit and wait.  
  
Kirk was in the control room, he was desperately trying to find the document that showed how to activate the generator. Where is that damn paper! Kirk cursed in his mind as he searched. Ah ha! Found it. Was finally relieved, now he can get out of here. But stopped before he could reach the door and something crossed his mind, those agents.  
  
He had to find a way to make this look like an accident before he could leave, "First things' first," Kirk set down his steel case and his papers and went to the controls. Kirk looked at the controls on the console, "It's been awhile," Kirk said, as he couldn't remember which button it was to have the generator overloaded. The scientists at this facility rearranged all the specific devices for their benefit, which frustrated Kirk.  
  
There was a lever, "Oh, what the hell," Kirk pulled the lever and an alarm sounded off. 'WARNING: GENERATOR IS PREPARING TO EXCHANGE' "NO!" Kirk frantically pressed every button there was to change it, but it was to late, the generator was going to take the facility to another time. Light was beginning to show from the generator and formed into a massive ball of light. Kirk ducked behind a desk and embraced himself for the oncoming time change.  
  
The facility was undergoing some sort of earthquake as the agents began to hold on to something concrete. "What's going on!" Gail yelled. After a split second, a wave of light passed through the facility and stopped. "What the hell just happened?"  
  
"No." Regina said as she went to look outside to see what the outcome was. Please don't tell me it happened again, oh God, please don't tell me that- Regina paused and saw as the island they were on was no longer in existence. Instead, a jungle surrounded them. The sky was swarming with Pteranodons, and Tyrannosaur's roar can be heard from far off in the distance. The guys were in great awe as they saw what Regina had seen.  
  
"Is there any hope for us?" Rick said. Regina quietly and calmly walked back into the facility. She sat on a desk and tried to come up with a plan of how to continue with the mission, and how to get back to their time. 


	7. A New Toy

A New Toy  
  
Everyone was in silence. They didn't move for quite some time. Many thoughts were going through Regina's head. She's remembering the first incident and how she and her other team members had to fight for their own survival, encountering the Velociraptor for the first time, eluding the T- Rex, and confronting Dr. Kirk.  
  
Another thought crossed her mind, the second incident. When she was taunted by the members of T.R.A.T. and how they were all brutally attacked by the raptors. How she and Dylan teamed up and faced many dangers just to find the Third Energy disk and just to get back to their time. So many deaths, and all because of some experiment, the desire, the control, and most of all the power that the government wanted to manipulate.  
  
Regina forgot about the hurt feelings and realized that she had to help whoever else was left and try to get out of this crisis. Regina got up and slapped a fresh clip into her Glock. "I am going to investigate the other buildings."  
  
"Not alone your not," Matt said. "I am going with you." Rick and Gail also volunteered. They finally had the strength to fight. "Let's go kick some ass." All of them readied their weapons and head towards the military complex.  
  
Kirk awoke with a throbbing head. Blood was seeping through the side of his head and he was slowly loosing conciseness. How could this have happened? How? Kirk staggered around trying to find a door or a window to see what happened, but fell to the floor with a thump and was out of it again.  
  
Rick was walking over the eight dead raptors that were shot by Gail's gunfire. It only lasted for twenty seconds until Regina shot the last two with the shotgun. Regina and Matt were on the second floor checking the officers bunk areas to see if they could find anything. "We'll be only a few," Regina said. Rick nodded and watched as the two left for the second floor.  
  
Matt opened a locker that was right by a set of bunk beds, and was in great awe when he found this particular item. "Whoa," Matt said. What he found was a Smith and Wesson 629 Classic with an eight-inch barrel. He took the revolver out of the locker and examined it; six shots were already in the cylinder. A .44 Magnum? This will stop those raptors with just one shot. Matt thought as he took the revolver and the two boxes of ammunition.  
  
"Hey, Regina, look what I've got," Matt showed her the Magnum and she was in great awe as well. "A new toy, Matt?"  
  
"Looks like we both found something of use." Matt said, hinting at Regina's shotgun. They both continued to investigate the bunk areas and found nothing of use, except for a map that was posted on the wall right by the door.  
  
Regina signaled Matt to check the room across from the bunk areas while she checked the office. Matt readied his Walther in one hand, and the Magnum in the other. He forced the door open and saw as a raptor was lying on the floor, asleep. Shit! What should I do? The raptor was awakening from its slumber and hissed at Matt. He fired off five shots at the raptor when it leaped on him. His handgun flew right out of his hands and the raptor was ready to bite into his neck, when Matt forced the .44 Magnum into it's mouth, "Eat this," Matt said as he pulled the trigger and saw as the Raptor's head splattered across the wall.  
  
Regina ran into the room, "Are you okay, Matt?" "That's the second time that's happened to me," Matt said. "But I am alright." Regina helped him get the dead Raptor off of him and they both proceeded to where the others were.  
  
"We've found this map in one of the rooms upstairs," Regina said. "It shows the entire facility and any other complex in the area. If we can just make it to where the Third Energy research is being conducted, then maybe we can activate it again and get back to our time." They all nodded and gathered their equipment. 


	8. Dr Kirk's Lab

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I am sorry if I haven't updated in a long time. It's been hard for me lately, I've just lost a relative last November and I havebeen trying to cope with it since then. But now I am back with a fresh chapter. Please R&R soon!

Dr. Kirk's Lab

Kirk stumbled out of the rummage of equipment that he was buried in. He had a cut on his head and blood was already seeping onto his lab coat. How could this happen? Kirk Thought. Everything went just right as he had written in his notes. Didn't the Initializer and Stabilizer produce enough energy to bring back more of those-he looked out the control room window and saw that there was a vast jungle, spreading miles and miles out towards the horizon.

Oh no. Kirk thought, as he realized that the Third Energy just did the unthinkable. It brought us through another time, Kirk thought as he was in great awe. He heard something outside; he looked and saw that it was the agents. Kirk was both furious and delighted to see them. Furious because he knew that they were probably there to take him back or to shut down his experiments, and delighted to he would feel protected against the beasts.

He wasn't sure what to do yet, wither to surrender or-a gun was placed at the back of his head. "Long time no see, Doc." Gail said with a cold bitter tone. "Well, I see that you've all been busy. Do you like my new location? It was perfect to set up my experiments until what just happened awhile ago." Kirk said calmly as he could.

"Shut up," Regina said. Forcing Kirk on his knees. "Watch 'em guys, Mat and I are going to explore his lab."

"Got it." Rick said as he and Gail readied their weapons on Kirk, not taking any chances.

Regina and Matt rummaged through the doc's belongings. All they found were old books on physics, biology, and chemistry: a file on the funding of the Third Energy project, Kirk's journal, notes and memos on the Initializer and Stabilizer, and a laptop computer sitting on the desk collecting dust. Regina read through the notes and memos to find anything of how to get back. This is what she read:

_**Third Energy Expulsion**_

**_The incident that occurred with Edward City was a result of failure to follow the necessary precautions. Edward City was already condemned to such terror when they brought the research to the city. Fortunately, I've found a way to 'reverse' the process. If such incident is to occur again, then the following must be done:_**

_**The Initializer and Stabilizer must be reprocessed to produce energy in a reverse manner.**_

_**Once the two have been in place, there will be a ten second delay before it can reverse the time space continuum**_

_**If done improperly, then both devices will be destroyed and then Third Energy will erupt into a mushroom cloud.**_

**_These three must be considered HIGHLY dangerous, but in order to reverse the Initializer and Stabilizer from its original design, they would have to be brought to the military training facility's lab, for they have the required equipment to repair the devices._**

Regina placed the memo down, and thought of what best action to take next, considering that they must now travel back to the facility and lord knows what creatures they might endure.

"What? Are you sure you want to do this, Regina?" Matt said as he just finished reading the memo. "We have to take them to the training facility's lab to get them fixed?"

"It's the only way we can do it, Matt." Regina said trying to reason with him. If we don't do this soon, then we don't know what might come." She had a point. They had to hurry and do this as fast as they could to avoid the inevitability, they're deaths. Regina explained to Gail and Rick of the plan and they all agreed, they had to go back.

"What about him?" Rick said hinting about what they should do with Kirk. Regina looked at him and said, "We take him with us."


	9. Ambush

Hey, guys! Long time no update, huh? I apologize for not updating for so long-but I am going to finish this and another story of mine. Thanks to those who left reviews while I was away and asking to update. Here goes, the next chapter. Enjoy!

Training Facility

The Military Training Facility was abandoned and empty, it looked like no one had been there for ages and yet there were signs of indication that there was a slaughter. A jeep had been bitten into by something enormous; bodies of soldiers were disemboweled and torn from limb to limb, and the blood. All of which wasn't new to the team, except for Matt.

Rick and Gail had Kirk cuffed and at gun point so he wouldn't get away. Regina led the way with the shotgun, while Matt was backup with the Magnum. Matt saw a small building beside the parking area. **Is that the place?** "Regina," She looked back and Matt pointed in the direction where the small building was. She nodded and they both continued into the building. "You guys watch him." Gail and Rick nodded while Kirk flinched.

Matt walked down a corridor with his gun ready. At the end of the hallway was nothing except some custodial equipment, but on the left was a double metal door with a lock requiring a card key to get in. "If I can override the system I can get in." Matt said. Regina didn't hesitate and took out her stun rod and shocked the key pad; it opened. Matt looked surprised and said, "Thanks."

"No problem." Regina said with a smile. They both entered a lab of some sort. In the room was another dead body. They couldn't make out who it was, probably one of the scientists. His back had been ripped into and the lungs were missing. "Man." Matt said as he saw the gruesome scene. Regina searched the room and found a device that can rewrite the devices. **Bingo!** She took out the Initializer and Stabilizer and inserted both devices into the machine to be rewritten.

Gail and Rick watched the doctor as they kept their cool for any danger. Kirk knew he couldn't do much since he was cuffed. **These damn fools.** Kirk thought as he cursed them for keeping him in temporary confinement. Who knows what the government might do if they brought him back, do more time in prison or be under house arrest in his own lab, or-a roar was heard in the far distance.

"This isn't good." Rick said. Gail called for Regina on his wrist communicator. "Regina, you and Matt just about done in there? We got something heading our way."

"Almost there, Gail. The Stabilizer is eighty percent done."

"Hurry." Gail said. All three looked around to see where the roar came from. **I hope it isn't one of those big ones.** Rick thought. Gail looked around when something caught his eye and at the last minute. He ducked to avoid a disc-like weapon. He looked up and saw two people in helmets with weapons. "Freeze!" Gail ordered. The two fired the disc weapons at Gail. He ducked behind a metal box and fired away with his machine gun. "Get him outta here!" Gail yelled to Rick as he grabbed Kirk and took cover.

Gail fired away at the two helmet people, but they ducked and dodged his bullets easily. One of them shot another disk at Gail, and before he knew it, the disk exploded right in front of his face-causing him to fall back and loose his gun. **Goddamnit! **Gail cursed for loosing his weapon. He tried to get up, but he couldn't. He felt like someone just stabbed him in the chest and left a knife there. **This is a good way to go.**

Both the helmet people were ready to shoot Gail with their disk weapons-BAM! Gail saw one of them go down. BAM! The other was hit in the shoulder. Matt ran, firing his .44 Magnum at the helmet people and saved Gail's life. The injured one got away by jumping over one of the complex's walls, and disappeared. Gail grabbed his machine gun, and tried to get up, but he still couldn't. He felt like he was loosing air in his lungs.

"Gail! You alright?" Matt asked. "Yeah, I'm okay kid. I just need to-"Gail almost fell over but Matt caught him. Regina and Rick rejoined them, along with their prisoner Dr. Kirk. "Oh my God, Gail!" Regina said. They all saw as Gail's chest was covered in blood. Rick took a look at Gail's injury. "He's hurt pretty bad." Rick said. He saw a piece of metal lodged deep within Gail's chest. It was the same metal from that disk-weapon. Rick did the best he could to patch up Gail and stop the bleeding.

"It's good for now until we get you to medical." Rick said.

"Thanks." Gail said, grasping his chest.

Regina saw the dead body of one of the helmet people and was surprised. **What are they doing here? Are they supposed to be in the future?** She unmasked the helmet person, hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was. It wasn't. It was a young man, looked like he was in his mid teens. "They're kids?" Gail said. "Yes." Regina said as she got back up on her feet.

"I crossed them before when I was sent with T.RA.T." she said as she looked at the dead body. "So, what are they doing here?" Rick asked.

"I don't know." Regina said. **Feels like we are getting more and more questions.**

Kirk saw the dead body of the helmet kid from where he was sitting. **A third party involved? Interesting.** Kirk thought as he was thinking of why there could be helmet people here. He couldn't do anything now, as he was still detained by the agents. Rick grabbed the doctor by his cuffs, "Let's go, doc." as they all moved back to the Third Energy facility.

They left the huge metal double doors of the military complex when they heard giant footsteps headed their way. **Oh, shit! Not again!** Regina thought when she saw the head of a T-Rex burst through the trees. Everyone stood still as they saw the mighty creature fifty yards away from them. It roared and began to charge at them. "Run!" Regina yelled as everyone began to run for their lives. They took off to the jungle where they hope to loose the T-Rex, but they could hear it getting closer and closer to them.

They saw an opening-hoping to be a field of some sort-when they saw a dead drop. Regina, Matt, Gail, Rick, and Kirk were trapped and the T-Rex was closing in fast. It was thirty yards away, twenty, ten-"Jump!" All five of them jumped off the cliff and rolled down the steep hill. The T-Rex roared as they escaped. The last thing Regina saw was the T-Rex roaring and the sight of the others falling and rolling down the hill.


	10. Ironic Actions

Hey guys! I apologize again for not writing in awhile. Well, here's the next chapter to my Dino Crisis story. (Don't worry, I spelled checked this time, twice! lol.)

_**Los Angeles, California. One year ago.**_

_**Strannex Tower. 11:15 p.m.**_

The senator had arrived to give his press meeting in LA, regarding the emissions fuel related to Global Warming. It was supposed to be just another regular mission-protect the senator and escort him back to New York. Matt had done these missions before, protecting politicians wherever they went.

It was only one in a thousand that someone would target a politician; however, to Matt, it seemed as though a lot of people from around the world wanted this senator dead. Senator Martin had a great deal of influence in politics and-before his campaign as senator-worked with other officials into shutting down oil rigs that were illegally transporting oil and fuel to terrorists in other nations.

A few days before the press meeting, a message was delivered to the senator claiming that a contract was out on him: 1 billion dollars to whoever kills Senator Martin. "Do you think after receiving a message like that," Bill said, one of Matt's colleagues. "He wouldn't be scared shitless?"

"Who wouldn't?" Matt had his team ready to escort the senator out of Strannex Tower. The building itself was massive, stood fifty stories tall in the center of L.A. and was one of the major corporations by Strannex Corp. The company mainly did investing in computer software and stocks and bonds. The company offered its press room to Senator Martin to deliver his speech. _I've got a bad feeling about this._

The press meeting was over, and now it is time to get the senator to New York. Matt did not like the manpower that he had for this assignment: seven guys-including himself-armed with only one pistol and one automatic weapon. _If I had it my way, I'd have a full force of men armed with more than what we've got now._ Not that he had a problem, he just knew something was wrong and it will be very soon that-

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"We're taking fire! We're taking fire!" One of Matt's teammates reported on the radio.

"Get Martin out of here!" Matt ordered his people as they stormed to the roof with the senator. Matt frantically called to his three guys that were two floors below them, but no answer. All he heard on his comm-wrist was screaming and automatic rifle fire coming from the press room. "Damn it!"

Matt made a mad dash for the roof where the helicopter was waiting. He readied the MP5 and aimed for the rooftop door as his men were getting the senator to the helicopter. The door flew open and men dressed in stealth fatigues began firing upon Matt and his team. A gun battle ensured, and Matt got on the radio and ordered the pilot to take off. "Come back for us later!" The pilot didn't argue. The helicopter lifted from the helipad and took off from around the building.

Matt didn't know how many guys were sent to assassinate the senator, but already twelve gunmen came storming to the roof-and it was only Matt and three more of his teammates left. He shot and wounded three of the twelve assassins-but it didn't matter. They were out numbered and out gunned. He went to reload the MP5, but he was out of clips.

"Shit!" Matt pitched it. He tried to count how many assassins were left. _If we're lucky, we can just keep moving and shoot them while taking cover._ Matt tried to reach for his revolver, but he felt it caught on something. _What the-_BAM! Matt fell back to the ground. He couldn't breathe, he felt like he was suffocating. "Matt!" Bill yelled as he saw his comrade shot and bleeding. "Oh my God, they shot him!"

He couldn't believe it, his own gun snagged in his side holster and it went off, and now he shot himself. He felt his own blood seep through his vest. _I can't breathe… I can't… I. _Matt's vision blurred. The last thing he saw was one of the assassins charging at his teammates while firing upon them.

Matt began to see bright lights. He was in a hospital bedroom. It was a facility for agents of S.O.R.T. whenever they became injured during their field missions. He felt a damp cloth over his head, and a soft hand touching his own hand. "Matt?" It was a women's voice, sounding soft and pleasant. He awoke, and saw himself hooked up to three different machines.

"Matt? How are you feeling?" Matt turned his eyes to see a beautiful red-haired woman. He knew who she was. Matt couldn't talk because of the breathing device the doctors had on him, but he nodded to let her know. "You're a lucky guy; the backup arrived just in time to extricate you and your team. The senator is safe; the U.S. marshals escorted him back to New York."

Regina explained to Matt what the doctors told her: when Matt shot himself by mistake, the bullet shattered two bones in the ribcage and the bullet itself went through his lung. Matt still cursed at himself for letting this happen. He had that revolver for seven years during his service to S.O.R.T. and it never failed on him. Now he was going to be paid a visit by his superiors about this, possibly to order him to find another standard issue-he didn't care though. _I'm alive, that's all that matters._

Matt felt the side of his head throb. _Damn… Feels like someone hit me with a golf club._ He got up on his feet and saw that he and his teammates fell and landed in another part of the jungle. The T-Rex's roar disappeared far away into the valley, and there was no sign of any other Dinosaurs around. He looked only to see that his fellow team members were half conscious, and Kirk is missing.


End file.
